All I Wanted Was To Stay
by Di-Lua Black Snape
Summary: Enquanto eu era o Rei Azul, uma simples pessoa psíquica como todos os outros reis, apenas mais um medroso; você era o Rei Vermelho, diferente por si mesmo, aquele que não tinha medo de agir sem pensar. Eu era uma pessoa, enquanto... Você era você.
1. I really wanted

**All I Wanted Was To Stay**

"_Munakata, pronto!_

_...__"_

Você sempre foi superior a mim. Enquanto para ativar minha força eu preciso falar; você, sem nem pensar, libera mais poder do que eu, em minha inocência, poderia imaginar; apesar de dizerem que nossos poderes se equivalem. Enquanto em pensava que lutas eram apenas lutas; você pensava nelas como um modo de defender seus aliados. Enquanto eu pensava em guerras como apenas guerras; você pensava nelas em um modo de lutar pelos seus propósitos e objetivos. Enquanto eu era o Rei Azul, uma simples pessoa psíquica como todos os outros reis, apenas mais um medroso; você era o Rei Vermelho, diferente por si mesmo, aquele que não tinha medo de agir sem pensar. Eu era uma pessoa, enquanto... Você era você.

E o fato de você conseguir ser você mesmo em meio aos, na época, recentes acontecimentos; encantava-me.

"_De acordo com o protocolo 120, levarei você sob custódia. Algo contra?_

_Nada, infelizmente. Cuide bem de mim.__"_

Por quê? Por que você aceitou, Suoh? Apesar de ter dito dessa forma; tudo o que eu queria era que você resistisse... Que usasse todo o seu potencial e poder. O poder do Rei Vermelho. Por que motivo você rendeu-se tão facilmente? Por que aceitou ser levado para uma pequena cela - onde ficaria enclausurado por um tempo que você ainda não sabia, pois sua sentença ainda não havia sido dada – pelo seu arqui-inimigo?

Eu só não entendo o motivo de você ter aceito algo que nem eu queria... Ter concordado tão rapidamente com algo que eu havia sido, após muito tempo de debate, forçado a lhe condenar... Tudo o que eu queria era que você resistisse...

"_Olha só quem está aqui..._

_Suoh, vamos direto ao ponto. Seu nível Weismann está no limite. Se a espada Democles cair, teremos uma repetição da cratera Kagutsu. Caso você insista em extrair mais poder das placas Dresden, terei de matá-lo._

_Não faço idéia do que está falando._

_Estou dizendo para renunciar ao trono._

_Você é um incômodo e tanto, não, Munakata?_

_Se essa é sua resposta, terei de pensar numa forma de mantê-lo preso a vida toda."_

Eu fiquei tão feliz quando você disse, indiretamente, que não iria renunciar seu trono. Tão feliz como não tinha ficado a minha vida toda. Você sabia que eu estava blefando? Você sabia que eu não teria capacidade de te matar? Não em questões de poder, os quais os nossos estão igualados, mas... Saberia você que eu não teria coragem de te matar? Que eu queria que você mantivesse seu trono, apesar do que aconteceria ao mundo, pois essa seria a única forma de eu vê-lo frequentemente?

Sabe... Eu queria mais é que o mundo se explodisse. Que a cratera Kagutsu se repetisse, por assim dizer. Pelo menos seria você, e não qualquer outro, o causador das mudanças no mundo dos reis.

É um fato: O Rei Azul e o Rei Vermelho sempre irão brigar, mas... Essas brigas apenas servem para esconder o que eu realmente penso. Meus pelos arrepiam-se, minhas mãos tremem, meu coração começa a bater mais forte, minha respiração fica descompassada... Não consigo ao menos manter minha espada firme em minhas mãos; seu punho chacoalha entre meus dedos. O que isso significa se é apenas quando te vejo? Quando luto contra você?

"_Na verdade, existe uma forma de me manter preso aqui. Você poderia fazer isso, Munakata. O Rei Azul pode ficar de olho em mim pessoalmente. 24 horas por dia, dentro dessa cela. Se eu ficar violento, pode me reprimir a força."_

Ah! Você não sabe o quanto eu queria ter lhe escutado. Eu queria lhe observar a cada segundo do dia, te acalmar quando se estressasse, lhe reprimir quando ficasses violento... Mas, como sempre e mais uma vez, eu tive medo; e acabei cometendo o maior erro da minha vida quando disse aquelas palavras. As quais você respondeu a altura.

"_A idéia de respirar o mesmo ar que você me enoja. E, além disso, estou bastante ocupado; não posso passar todo meu tempo com você._

_É uma pena você pensar dessa forma, Munakata.__"_

Eu menti. Menti como nunca mentira na minha vida. Menti e por isso cometi o maior erro de todos. Por que eu tive tanto medo? Por que eu fiquei tão assustado? Por que eu só consegui dizer as palavras certas quando você já estava, novamente, adormecido?

"_É... Também acho, Suoh."_

Agora é tarde de mais. Que frase clichê, não? Apesar disso, ela é a que mais combina com a situação: Uma despedida clichê, um sentimento clichê e uma frase clichê em um lugar clichê. Nada mais adequado a nós, não é? Eu era o seu amigo, que acabou tornando-se seu inimigo para, então, descobrir-se apaixonado por você. Sim... Eu te amava, Suoh Mikoto.

Deve se lembrar daquele convite que você me fez naquele dia; perguntando-me se eu não ficaria ali, ao seu lado, e eu recusei... Você sabia?...

Tudo o que eu queria era ficar.

_Munakata Reisi_


	2. Not to do it

"_Serei direto. Saia pacificamente da escola. Não posso ignorar a forma com que você está envolvendo pessoas inocentes nisso. Se cooperar agora eu posso resolver as coisas antes que saiam do controle._

_'Essa é uma boa idéia', é o que quer que eu diga?__"_

Porque você faz isso? Porque insiste em se arrumar um modo de tentar se inserir nos assuntos que me cercam? Eu não quero lhe envolver em nada e já lhe disse isso, então qual o motivo de me cercar a cada momento?

Talvez eu não devesse te questionar ou questionar tudo o que você fala, mas faço isso para que se afaste de mim; mesmo que fosse doloroso se o fizesse. Contudo, parece que todas as minhas tentativas são vãs, já que pareces aproximar-se cada vez mais.

_"Não é uma idéia, é uma ordem. Você exagerou Suoh. Sendo assim, permita-me matar o assassino de Totsuka Tatara, o homem que se denomina ser o Rei Incolor. Se você consentir, o executarei da forma que você quiser._

_Muito generoso da sua parte, mas obrigado._

_Estou certo que você viu o estado atual da Espada de Democles. A espada é o símbolo de um rei e manifesta a mais verdadeira imagem de sua condição. Sua espada... Logo despedaçará."_

Aqui está você, em minha frente. Separado de mim por míseros metros e discutindo sobre uma falsa indiferença, que não sabes ser irreal. Acendendo meu nervosismo oculto por uma camada de frieza, e oferecendo-me serviços que eu nunca poderia aceitar.

Por que é tão difícil ir embora quando se trata de deixar você?

_"__Ah, é?_

_Seu nível Weismann está à beira do colapso. O peso de matar um rei aqui certamente excederá seu limite. Você repetirá o incidente da cratera Kagutsu. Você não tem mais o direito de ser rei. Está na hora de ceder o cargo, Rei Vermelho,_

_Nunca tomei nenhuma ação como rei._

_"Existem alunos inocentes nesse colégio que não tem nada haver com isso. Seus homens também estão presentes. Você entende?"_

Deixei-lhe irritado, percebo, e não deixo de sorrir com isso. Não mais do que alguns centímetros, e ter seus lábios nos meus não será mais um sonho. Por que eu hesito, então? Talvez por medo de não te ter ao meu lado quando eu me for. Estou caminhando rumo à morte, mas isso é o necessário a se fazer; ou não honrarei Totsuka.

E apesar de fazer o que faço, devo admitir que você conseguiu, Munakata. Fazer-me querer desistir, fazer-me querer não ser rei, e fazer-me perguntar a mim mesmo: Como ele consegue ser tão poderoso, sem exaurir sua força? E fazer-me pensar que, assim como o seu tom é o mais belo, a sua perfeição é a mais absurda e longínqua.

_"__Desculpe... Por ter feito você fazer o trabalho sujo__._

_Não me venha com essa cara de tranquilidade. Se realmente pensa assim, você não podia ter feito nada antes que tudo acontecesse?"_

Eu gostaria de ter conseguido, mas não pude. Espero que eu consiga, pelo menos, fazer-lhe tirar minha vida antes que meu próprio poder o faça. Seria reconfortante sentir a lâmina de sua espada ao invés da minha, assim não me sentiria culpado por não ter-lhe escutado; e lhe forçaria a carregar-me contigo para sempre, mesmo que como uma simples mancha em sua espada.

_"Você já falou o bastante Munakata.__"_

Seus olhos estão tristes e chocados. Qual o motivo disso? Você não sente nada por mim, meu sentimento nunca será recíproco. Desse modo, qual a razão de pareceres tão abalado, tão abatido? Pare de agir como se a minha morte fosse relevante, pare de fingir se importar. Não vê que será ainda mais doloroso para mim? Apenas me deixe ir, e me deixe contemplar os seus poderes uma última vez – pois morrer observando a sua cor, azul, me parece agradável.

_ "__Me desculpe, Anna. Não poderei mais te mostrar aquele vermelho adorável.__"_

- E nem a você, Reisi.

A escuridão já está nublando meus sentidos, tudo o que percebo agora é o calor do corpo do homem à minha frente encostado ao meu; e a alucinação de uma lágrima escorrendo por seu rosto, enquanto palavras saem de seus lábios.

- Não vá.

Uma bela ilusão antes de eu me ir.

- Adeus, Munaka... Ta.

_E seus olhos ficaram opacos, levando com seu brilho a morna cor daquele que seria para sempre o Rei Vermelho._


End file.
